Anko has her way fanfiction
by Biobooks
Summary: 11 year old Naruto is stuck with Anko for a week in the woods and she just can't keep her hands to herself
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Anko the snake lady

In the village of the leaf there lived a little boy named naruto uzumaki he was only 11 years old and shy, because naruto had a demon put inside him when he was born and every one would beat him and make fun of him. One day naruto was running from a mob of were carrying kunais and knives and naruto was running and laughing. ha , you still can't catch me. Naruto yelled. Get back here you little gaki. Yelled the crowd. Naruto then jumped up on to a building then skurried away. Naruto! Yelled the mob. As always naruto didn't listen to them and laughed while walking away.

Naruto jumped down to the ground and walked away from the building laughing. Ha they failed to catch me again. Said naruto. Naruto then turned the corner and bumped into something. Ow. said Naruto in pain Hey watch where you're going numb nuts. Sorry said naruto. Oh sorry I thought you were a pervert acting like they were hurt, hi my name is anko. Said anko as she picked naruto up and dusting him off. It's ok said naruto. Hey you're that one kid who's always running from mobs. Said anko.

What was your name again. Naruto said anko. Yeah that's right. Well naruto how about I take you out for some dinner as an apology. Said anko. No thanks. Said naruto. Oh come on my treat. No thanks said naruto as he started to walk away. Just then anko threw a kunai at his face cutting his cheek. Just then naruto froze in terrier. Then he felt warm hands touch his cheeks. He then looked up and saw that it was anko. Or I can have dinner right now said anko.

Miss what are you doing. said naruto in fear. Having dinner. said anko as she stuck her tongue out and licked naruto's cheek. Mmm. your blood taste good Naruto, it's really sweet. Said anko. Sorry miss but i need to get going now. Said naruto. At that point Naruto ran away in fear for about 5 minutes then stopped and looked around. I think a lost her said naruto. Think again said anko as she jumped down from the ledge.

Naruto tried to run but anko tripped him and he fell to the floor. Ow. said naruto. Anko then got down on hers knees. Her shadow was fully covering naruto. naruto was so scared that he was whimpering and shaking. Anko then pulled out a kunai and put it to naruto's cheek. Time for dessert said anko licking her lips. Naruto then closed his eyes in fear. Hey quit being a bully anko said kurenai.

Fine said anko annoyed. Will finish this later anko. Hokage wants to speak with with anko. Fine said anko. Then she walked away. Are you ok. Said a concerned kurenai. Yes. she didn't hurt or anything did she. No said naruto. did she cut you. Said kurenai. Yes said naruto. Here put this on. She said while handing him a bandage. Thanks. Alright now go home it's getting late. Ok said naruto. As he walked out of the alleyway he was rubbing his cheek. I hope i don't have to see that creepy lady for a long time. Said Naruto.

* * *

Hokage office

Anko the reason i called you here was because naruto has been getting in a lot of fights and has getting involved with mobs and other dangerous things. Said the 3rd. OK. what does that have to do with me. Said anko I want you to taking him camping. Said the 3rd. You want me to take naruto on a camping trip. Said anko. yes it will help him, he's been in the village to long and people are hurting him. I just want you to take him out there for a couple of day. Said the 3rd. Why do i have to do it? Said anko You're the only one available. Said the 3rd. Fine, only on one condition. Said anko. What is it? Said the 3rd. Naruto must stay with me the entire time. Fine. ok then see you tomorrow.

The next day

Naruto was walking through the village to go to his favorite restaurant. Ichiraku. Naruto walked into the shop and order his food. While he was eating iruka walked in. is naruto in here. yes he's right there. Hey sensei. Said naruto. Hey naruto. Said iruka. When your done with your noodles go to the hokage's office, ok. Yes sensei. Said naruto.

After iruka left naruto finished his noodles and headed out. When he got to the hokage's office, he opened the door and saw the the 3rd. what is it. Naruto you will be going on a camping trip. Said the 3rd. Cool. said naruto. What do i need? nothing the person who's going with you has everything you need. Who's going with me said naruto excited. (There was a knock on the door) come in. naruto looked behind him and turned his smile into a frown. Anko will be going with you.

Said the 3rd. Hey naruto. Said anko with a devil's smile. Naruto quickly turned to the hokage. Why her? isn't there someone else i could go with? Said pleading naruto. No. she is the only one available at the moment naruto. Said the 3rd. Besides it's just 1 week. I'm not spending a week with" her". Said naruto. Naruto you can either come with me or i will tie you up and drag you there. Said anko. Please! Said naruto. Go! said the 3rd. Fine.

Naruto and anko exited the building together. Naruto walked with his head down. Oh come on bud it's gonna be fun. Said anko will be sleeping in tents roasting marsh mellows. Said anko. (Licking your blood) anko mumbled. Wait what said naruto. Nothing. Alright let's go said Anko.

* * *

Woods

Alright we're here Naruto. We traveled like 8 miles said naruto. Don't worry why don't you rest while i get camp started ok. Said anko. Alright. Said naruto. While naruto slep anko set up camp when she finished. She stared at naruto then naruto woke up and jumped backwards in fear. Ha that's to funny. Said anko while laughing. Stop laughing at me said naruto starting to tear up. Oh i'm sorry naruto. As she said that naruto noticed something. Hey why are is there only one tent anko? I only brought one. Said anko. great now i have to sleep outside. Said naruto. Naruto we're sharing a tent silly. What? Why? Said scared naruto. Because it's also a bonding exercise. Said anko. I don't want to bond with you. Naruto why don't we start a campfire said anko trying to change the subject. Fine. said pouty Naruto. Go get some sticks. Ok. then anko started working on the campfire. When naruto came back anko had already made the fire. Naruto too tired to complain just went into the tent and laid down. Naruto aren't you hungry? NO! Yelled naruto. Leave me alone anko.

Around 7 pm anko came in the tent to find a sleeping naruto. Anko smiled then started to strip. naruto woke up in the middle of her stripping so he saw her in her bra and panties. Oh hey you woke up said anko. Naruto then screamed to the top of his lungs. Calm down naruto. Anko covered his mouth with her hand, but naruto bit her hand. OW! What the hell Naruto. Said anko. Stay away from me. said naruto. What the hell is wrong naruto. Naruto look at me, Naruto was breathing hard and refused to look at anko. Anko then grabbed his face. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG NARUTO!

Then anko realized that naruto thought she was going to do something to him. Naruto i'm not going to do anything to you. I just sleep like this. Ok. you promise said whimpering naruto. I promise. Said anko. Then they both went to sleep or so naruto thought…..

* * *

Lemon warning

Anko looked over at naruto and saw that he was still sleeping anko then got an idea anko. Anko crawled over to Naruto and pulled back his sleeping bag and lifted up his shirt then took out a kunai and slightly cut naruto's skin then when blood started coming out she licked it and moaned. Then naruto woke up but didn't move so anko wouldn't know that he's awake. Anko kept licking then started moving her and hands around on him while still licking him she then put her hand down his shorts and started feeling on him. Naruto felt super violated. She then turned him over

and naruto shut his eyes to look like he was still sleeping. Anko then kissed him and slipped him her long tongue forcing him to gag and move. Then anko realized he was awake. Anko then took her tongue out of his mouth and took her lips off his and took her hand out of his shorts.

Anko you promised. Said naruto. I'm sorry naruto. said anko as she reached for naruto. Naruto smacked her hand away and tried to make a break for the tent door. Then anko grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the floor,and sat on him. you're not leaving naruto. Yelled anko. Anko get off of me yelled naruto. No! You're just gonna run away. She then reached in her bag and got chakra cuffs and tied him to one of the rods of the tents, and did the same with his feet. Please anko let me go. Anko ignored him and stood up and started to remove her her panties exposing her womanhood and Naruto couldn't look away. Anko what's that? Said scared naruto. Naruto you didn't eat early well how about a snack. at that point she slammed her cilt on naruto's face. Naruto was yelling at the top of his lungs,but it only made anko moan louder and louder. Naruto! Moaned Anko. naruto moved his head around trying to get out, but that just made it worse. Anko then started yelling i'm coming, i'm coming, i'm coming. What on earth does that mean. thought naruto. Naruto figured out the hard way. (or should i say the wet way).

Her juices flooded naruto's mouth and covered his face. Aaaah that's better. Anko then got off of him, and started going towards his shorts. Hey stop it anko, don't go down there. Said pleading naruto. Anko ignored him pulled down his shorts. Wow naruto you're pretty big for your age. Said anko as she grabbed his member. That made naruto squirm. Let me go anko. Please. Pleaded naruto. Why would i, this is more fun isn't it. Stated anko. NO! It's not anko! LET ME GO! yelled naruto.

anko ignored him and put him in her mouth. Going up and down harder each time. Naruto began to yell as he felt something hot cumming up. OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW! Aaaah yelled naruto as he came for the first time. Anko cough and swallowed all of his come. so you're mature enough to cum ay naru… anko stopped as she saw naruto began to cry. Anko then leaned over and kissed him, then put her tongue in his mouth anko moaned in his mouth.

Naruto didn't like a single second of it. Naruto grew angry and bit her tongue. OW! What the hell naruto said anko trying to get her tongue out of naruto's teeth. When she got her tongue back, she punch naruto in gut 5 times. OW!OW!OW!OW!OW! Take that you little brat. Said anko. naruto groaned in pain. Anko then grabbed his member and bounce on him over and over.

naruto was in hell and anko was enjoying herself. Anko got another idea she bent over and got a kunai and cut naruto and started licking his blood off him. Anko noticed that he hadn't come yet then she realized that he was holding back. Naruto come already. Said anko. Naruto shook his head in protest. Alright you ask for it naruto. Then Anko retracted her arm and made a fist and punched Naruto right in the gut. Aaaaah. Yelled naruto as he came inside her. Ah that's better. Stated anko.

Naruto looked like he was going to pass out. Ay Naruto you thirsty? Naruto looked over at anko. Yes. said naruto quietly. Ok. then anko start taking off her bra. Naruto started squirming and tried to break the cuffs but anko had already gotten to him and put her nipple in his mouth. Naruto tried to spit it out but anko kept putting back in mouth and holding it there. Naruto suck! Yelled anko. If you suck on my nipple naruto i will let you go. I promise. Naruto then started sucking and licking her niple. Yea like that naruto, keep going. After awhile he got tired and stopped. Anko took her boob out of his mouth. Now please let me go. Said naruto. Sure. said Anko. reached for the cuffs naruto smiled, but she wasn't uncuffing him she was adding more chakra. Hey you promised anko. Said a sad naruto. And! Said annoyed anko. Naruto then spit on her cheek. NARUTO! Said angry anko as she retracted her hand. She then came down and smack naruto across the face. Causing blood to come off his cheek. She then came down and licked it. She then punched naruto leaving him out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto**

Chapter 2

Love tent

morning

Anko cut naruto some more for some more blood, after anko was satisfied, She got dressed, and exited the tent. Dang it anko what am I going to do? When naruto wakes up he'll tell the 3rd what I did to him, this is bad. I could threaten him,but he'll just go tell still. I could rape him again. I'm gonna put a pin in that. Dang it I knew I should've never went on this trip. Anko said pacing back and forth. Ugh. said naruto. I know i'll tell him it was all a dream. She then went in the tent and saw naruto.

Naruto are you ok? YOU KNOW I'M NOT OK. Yelled naruto. Whoa calm down naruto. what's wrong? Asked anko. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. Yelled naruto. No i don't. Said anko innocently. Let me refresh your memory, YOU RAPED ME. yelled naruto. Pfft no i didn't. Said anko ignorantly. You were probably dreaming naruto. I WASN'T DREAMING! Oh to me how you "weren't dreaming" said anko.

1st your lady juice is still on my face! 2nd you left my leg cuffs on. And 3rd i still have cuts and bruises all over my body. And 4th your tongue still has my bite mark on it. Said naruto. 1st that's probably water 2nd i don't have cuffs. 3rd you probably did that to yourself. 4th i bit my tongue earlier. Said anko. 5th you shouldn't talk loud when you're outside the tent anko. Said naruto.

Damn it naruto. Said anko. Please naruto don't tell anyone what i did. Pleaded anko. As soon as i get back to the village i'm telling the hokage and you're going to go to jail. Said naruto. Naruto i'll give you whatever you want, just don't tell anyone. Pleaded anko. I want to tell the hokage what you did. No! please naruto i'm begging you. Enjoy your 6 days of freedom. Grrr. come here you little brat. yelled anko.

Naruto tried to crawl away, but anko grabbed him by his shorts. Let me go! Not until you promise you won't tell the hokage. Yelled anko. Screw you anko. Yelled naruto. Anko then put her hand down naruto's shorts and grabbed him were it hurts. OW! Let me go anko, that hurts. Then give up and come in the tent! naruto then stopped crawling and gave up, anko then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back in

Naruto then sat up straight. listen naruto i just want to ta… THWAK. Naruto punched her right in the face. That's payback for knocking me out anko. Anko's noise was bleeding. when she realized this she got super pissed. GRRR. NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE GAKI. yelled anko as she tackled naruto. Ah anko i'm sor.. Naruto was cut off with a punch to the face. Anko was so pissed that she punched him 10 times to the face and 8 times to the gut

OW! That really hurt. Now you know how i feel naruto. Yelled anko. I punched you once you punched me 18 times. I'm telling the hokage everything. Naruto tried to crawl towards the door.

Lemon warning

Anko then picked him up and covered his mouth you're not telling him anything or going anywhere. Said anko. She then put her hand down his shorts and grabbed him. Naruto started yelling. She then turned his head and started kissing him. While she was kissing him, her hand was playing with naruto, after a while anko started pulling down his shorts to fully grab him.

Once his shorts were down she started to jack him. Naruto separated their lips by moving his head. Please stop it anko that feels weird. Pleaded naruto. That only made her do it faster and harder. Stop it stop, it hurts anko it hurts. Aaaah. he began to come anko just put her hand in front of member and let the come gather in her hand. She then brought his come to her mouth and drank it. It taste sweet like your blood. Said anko creepy.

She then threw him to the floor and slid off her panties. She then sniff them. Smells like cherries and herself. Here smell them. Said anko. naruto tried to crawl away but anko grabbed him and put them on his face.

Don't they smell good naruto? Naruto was shaking his head no. that made anko mad. She kicked him in the gut hard. Ow! take that you little gaki! Anko then squatted over him and turned him over.

She grabbed him and and aimed above him. She then rubbed herself with him. This is a hella lot better than masterbaitig. She then slowly sat on him. She saw that naruto was looking for an escape route. Oh looking to escape huh. She then moved her legs so she fell on naruto hard. OW! Take that naruto. She then moved up and down on him hard to make him suffer. Please anko stop i won't tell anyone. Too late for that naruto she then slammed on him hard as she could. Aaaaaah. She then got an idea she lifted herself off naruto and played with herself until she came she then grabbed her water bottle and came inside of it. She then put it away. She then crawled backwards till her head was above his member. She then started to blow naruto as she went up and down she felt that naruto was about to come and when he did anko enjoyed it for a couple of seconds until she realized that it wasn't come ,it was piss. She spit all of it out on the floor. Naruto why would you do that to me. Said upset anko. Naruto laugh as she spit all of it out. She then turned and headbutted him. Take that you little bastard. Naruto did not hear her as he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Anal queen

Morning

Naruto!...Naruto!...NARUTO! Huh said Naruto as he jerked awake . he saw anko standing right next to him. You look thirsty Naruto. Yeah well I'm not thirsty for your nipples. Don't worry Naruto I got water right here. Said anko as she handed Naruto her water bottle. Thanks…. Said Naruto.

He screwed off the cap and took a sip. Eww. what the hell is this shit. Said Naruto as he threw the water bottle to the ground. ANKO! What was that. My come. What. the lady juices. Eww! How do you know that's safe? Yelled Naruto. Men drink it all the time Naruto. That's disgusting. Naruto then felt sick and ran out the tent to throw up.

Anko went over to him to assist him when she tried to, he hit her hand away. Don't touch me anko. Why? Said a confused anko. Every time you touch me something bad happens to me. That's not true Naruto. She attempted to help him again. Leave me alone said sick Naruto. Naruto began to cough up blood. Naruto let me help you. Naruto then rolled away until he hit a tree. Naruto! Are you ok Naruto. began to crawl away. She then heard Naruto gag and choke. She then ran and put him on his side and he just started to throw up.

Remain still Naruto. Naruto then looked to anko and thought she was going towards his pants. Naruto kicked her in her gut and tried to crawl away again. Naruto get back here. Anko grabbed one of his legs, didn't grab the other in time. Naruto ended up kicking anko in the face. OW! What the hell naru….. She was stopped her sentence when she saw that Naruto stopped moving.

She then ran to him and turned him over, and realized that he wasn't breathing. She then gave him mouth to mouth respiration. Naruto started breathing again while anko was still had her lips on his. He then punched her in the gut. Take that you fucking slut. Said Naruto. NARUTO!

Anko jumped on Naruto and held him down. I didn't save your life so you could me call me names! Yelled anko. She then lifted up his shirt and punched him 7 times. Aaaah. She then grabbed Naruto by his legs and dragged him away to the tent. On the way to the tent Naruto tripped anko but that made anko launch him forwards. She then approached him and stared him down.

Anko sat on Naruto stomach, and grabbed him by his hair and gave him a French kiss. Going over his pearly whites and wrestling with his tongue. She then stopped kissing Naruto 's to find out Naruto was to tired to fight back. Oh out of energy I see. Said anko. Naruto wouldn't move. She then grabbed him by his legs and dragged him back to the tent. She then lifted up his shirt and began licking him. You like that Naruto? She then took off her panties and started hopping on Naruto.

Huh you still won't move. Fine Naruto you forced my hand. She then removed her skirt exposing her butt, she aimed herself above Naruto. Naruto you know this is going to really hurt right? Naruto ignored her still. Fine, be that way Naruto. She then slowly inserted Naruto in her ass.

Her body kept telling her that's not so post to be there. She then got up a little then slammed down hard. Ow! Yelled anko and Naruto. Finally you talked. Now why won't you talk to me Naruto. Because your a bitch who can't keep her panties on.

Yelled Naruto. She then got up, and stabbed kicked in leg. OW! What the hell. How dare you talk to me like that Naruto. Naruto you're getting it this time she then got back to the anal. Going up and down faster than normal and Naruto was screaming louder than normal. Naruto and anko past out from pain while anko was still on top of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

her butt.

Naruto woke up feeling pain all over his member. Then he realized anko was still on top of him. He almost screamed, but he covered his mouth in time. I gotta get out of here. But how? Thought naruto. I know. He then grabbed anko and slowly lifted her off of him.

Ahh said naruto quietly . As he lifted her off, naruto noticed something coming from anko's mouth. Oh no anko's drooling. Naruto then tried to lift her faster, but sadly he didn't lift her in time. Her drool fell all over naruto's shirt. Ew! Said naruto. He then finally got her off of his member. Uh you're disgusting anko.

Naruto then pulled up his shorts, and took off his feet cuffs and cuffed anko and put the key in his pocket. He headed towards the tent door, before he left he saw that anko's butt was still showing. He then went out of the tent and grabbed a flower and went into the tent and stuck it in anko's butt. He then ran from the tent until he thought he was a safe distance away. Finally escaped. Said naruto.

After about an hour he heard a scream come from the direction he came from. NARUTO! He then realized that that scream come from the direction he came from. Naruto knew that that was not a scream from being scared that was a scream of anger. NARUTO! He then looked around for a place to hide. He saw a cave and ran inside of it. NARUTO! NARUTO! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING. NARUTO! Said anko as she walked around with her skirt still down.

NARUTO COME OUT HERE AND TAKE THIS FLOWER OUT OF MY ASS! Naruto laughed every time he saw anko's butt. Naruto are you in the cave. Said angry anko. Naruto didn't answer. Naruto! Still no answer. Anko was about to search somewhere else but then saw naruto's blood was trailing in the cave. He must of cut himself while running away. Thought anko. Naruto come out of the cave. NOW! Naruto then slowly came out of the cave. When he saw anko he nearly jumped backwards seeing her pissed off face. NARUTO said anko while grinding her teeth together.

Naruto come and take this flower out of my ass. Ok said naruto as he slowly walked toward anko. As soon as naruto got behind anko he then took the flower out of her ass and dropped it on the pull up my skirt. Naruto then pulled up her skirt. Now uncuff me. But.. but nothing uncuff me. NOW! No! said naruto.

You deserve this anko. You've raped me 3 times. And handcuffed me all those times. Now it's your turn to be handcuffed. NARUTO! Said anko as she kneed him in the gut. Give me the key naruto. Go.. fuck…your…..self..anko. Said naruto as he tried to regain breath. NARUTO said anko growling. Anko the kick the shit out of naruto, she didn't stop kicking him till he coughed up blood.

When she stopped kicking him the key dropped out of his pocket she then picked up the key and unlocked her hands. She then grabbed naruto and started to punch naruto in the face. Naruto then stepped on anko's toe. Ow! Yelled anko as she let go of naruto to check on her toe. Naruto tried to run but anko grabbed him by the collar and threw him at a tree. That didn't stop naruto. He then started to crawl away. Anko then picked him and tried to put the cuffs on him, but he kept squirming. Stay still naruto. NARUTO STAY STILL.! Anko then turned him around and headbutted him. Naruto then fell to the ground barely having consciousness.

 **Lemon warning.**

He then felt anko put the cuffs on him and started to drag him back to camp. Naruto blacked out a couple of times. When naruto gained back consciousness, he was in the tent and he saw anko on top of him. So you think it's funny to play with my ass? Well then. Anko then stood up and took off her skirt exposing her lower body she then turned around and squatted over naruto's face. She then slammed her ass on naruto's face. Like that naruto? She then got up and turned around.

She then reached into her bag and grabbed the bottle of her lady juices. She then took off the cap and aim it right above naruto's face. Open your mouth naruto. Naruto shook his head no. open your mouth naruto! Naruto shook his head no again. She then punched him in the chest causing him to open his mouth. She then poured half the bottle of her juice into naruto's mouth.

Naruto was forced to swallow all of it. Naruto began to cry. Anko then punched naruto. I the gut 3 times. Naruto then stop crying. Good. anko the leaned over to kiss naruto. When she kissed him naruto kept shaking his head to stop her kiss.

Naruto stop moving your head. Naruto then began to get angry. Oh what's the matter? Mad that you can't get your way? Said anko tauntingly. Naruto then started to grind his teeth together. Oh you think scares me naruto. Naruto then started to growl. Naruto?

Naruto launched up and bit anko in the neck. OW! Naruto get off. Yelled anko. Naruto kept bitting. Anko then tried to pull him off that just made him go deeper. Naruto get off of me you little brat. Get off naruto that hurts. Anko then picked up a stone and hit him in the back of the head 5 times. Naruto finally came off. Anko thought he was knocked out but naruto wasn't knocked out and show her that he wasn't he launched up again and this time he bit anko's arm. Ow! off naruto that fucking hurts. anko then reach into her bag and grab a tranquilize she brought for a just in case something like this were to happen. She then tranqed him. Naruto slowly stopped biting her. And fell fell into her arms. She then went down and kissed naruto. And laid him down. She then took his cuffs and cuffed him to a rod on the tent. How am i going to take care of you for 3 more days.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own naruto**

 **Chapter 5**

Drunkin love

Naruto woke with a huge headache and could taste blood in his mouth. Ew. Naruto then realized what he did yesterday. Oh no anko. Where is she. I'm right here brat! slurred anko. He then saw that anko had a sake bottle in her hand. Oh my kami you're drunk. said concerned naruto. Oh what what do...you ….know you little gaki.

I know you had a few to many. Oh really, if i had a few to many than how come I can do this. Said anko as she got up and attempted to walk in a straight line. Anko then fell over on top of naruto and fell asleep. Get up anko get up. Anko began to snore.

Great i can't wake her up because she didn't untie me yet, and to make matters worse she smells like a brewery and she's on my favorite shirt. Naruto then pushed her face with his knee. Get up anko. Yelled naruto. Stop yelling i'm getting up.

Anko then attempted to get up but just fell on top of naruto again. Sorry naruto. Oh naruto i never knew you were a prince. What! You're just missing one thing. A princess. Anko you're not making any sense.

What's that my sweet?You want to make it official with a kiss. Anko what are you doing. Said naruto. Anko then started to climb up naruto. Don't worry my prince i'm coming. Anko stay away from me. Anko then reached naruto's face.

Anko grabbed naruto's and was about to kiss him. Anko was slobbering everywhere. No anko stay away. Anko the gave naruto a big slobbery kiss. Naruto was trying to get out of the kiss.

Stop moving my sweet prince. Anko get off me you smell like a brewery.

Oh don't be afraid my prince i will do this to you gently. Naruto stop squirming. What do you mean by that anko. Anko then then started to climb down naruto and and started to take off his shorts. Anko stop it.

Lemon warning

Anko ignored him and and grabbed his member. He then start to kick and scream. Be calm my prince. said anko as she started to pump his member. ANKO STOP IT!

Anko then did it faster and faster and harder. Come my sweet come. Naruto then shot out his come at anko's face. Anko then licked from her face. What's that my prince you're hungry. Anko don't you dare.

Anko then took off her panties and sat on naruto's face. Anko then rocked back and forth on top of naruto's face she got up after falling a couple of times and grabbed his member and started bouncing on him. Anko stop it. Naruto then saw anko grab her sake bottle. Anko started gulping a bunch of it down her throat. She then dropped tried to pour some in naruto's mouth.

Naruto kept trying to dodge the saki, but ended up in his mouth anyway. Ew that's disgusting. Anko then poured some on his stomach and bent down and drank it and licked him clean. Anko stop it. Anko then stared down naruto. I told you to stop biting me yesterday did you listen? Slurred anko.

Naruto then kneed anko in the butt launching her forward. Naruto then headbutted anko. Anko grabbed her forehead. Anko then grabbed naruto's hair and hit him with the saki bottle. Naruto fell down in pain. Naruto i'm about to come.

Naruto tried to escape till he realized there's no point. Anko fell asleep. ANKO GET OFF! ANKO! Anko just kept snoring. Anko! Anko then put her finger on naruto's lips. Shush naruto, sleep now bang later. Said anko falling asleep. UG can this get any worse. Then he saw that anko began to drool. Oh come on.

 **Ok guys that's the end of this chapter. Leave a message in the review box on what the next chapter should be about.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 6

The bath

Anko woke up to see naruto's face a couple of inches away from hers. How did i get here said anko. Anko then looked down at the saki bottle on the ground. Oh right i got drunk. Anko then got off of naruto and went to her bag.

While she was walking towards her bag she smelled something disgusting and hored. When she smell this she covered her nose. NARUTO! You need a bath. yelled anko. When anko yelled that naruto jerked awake. What. what happen Anko. said surprised naruto.

You need a bath. Said anko as she exited the tent. Earth style earth wall no jutsu. After anko said that,a circle that could fit naruto and anko appeared. Water style water flood no jutsu. When she said that the circle filled with water. Fire style fireball jutsu. Yelled she said this fireballs hit the water,making it hot.

She then went back into the tent and picked up naruto up bride style and set him down outside. Alright naruto i'm going to take off the cuffs now , please don't run? Said anko. Before anko could even get the keys naruto started bouncing away. You know what. Just for that you're keeping those on.

Anko then took off naruto's leg cuffs and took of his pants and underwear. Anko stop it. wined naruto. Naruto shut up i've already seen you naked like five 5 times already. Said anko as she put naruto's leg cuffs back on and took off naruto's handcuffs and took off his then put naruto's hand cuffs on him and placed him in the tub Anko then started to take off her clothes.

Anko what are you doing?! I'm getting in. said anko. I'm not going to wait for you to be done. Before Naruto couldn't even say anything before anko already started to get in the tube. Ah this is nice. Said anko as she relaxed in the water. Naruto can you move over? your kinda taking up some of the tub. Said anko. I can't move with the cuffs on anko. Said naruto. Fine hold still. Said anko as she picked up naruto and place him on her lap.

Anko what are you doing? said Naruto. Calm down naruto i'm just putting you on my lap. Said anko. When naruto was fully on her lap he sat up straight. Anko then pulled naruto's head back so he could lay on her breasts. Naruto tried to sit up straight again but anko just kept pulling him down. Naruto stop squirming . Before anko could say anything she heard a voice coming from the direction of which they came from the village hidden in the leaf.

I'm sure there here. They have to be,when has my nose been wrong? said hana. Last week and the week before that said yūgao. fuck off. said hana. Kurenai why did we have to come out here anyway? asked yugao. Because i don't exactly trust anko with naruto. Said kurenai. why not? Asked hana. When was the last time anko had some sort of sexual realease and she took him 8 miles outside the village.

Said kurenai. Fair point. Said hana. Anko are you here. Oh no if they see me and naruto like this i'm dead. When naruto heard kurenai he nearly jump out of the bath. Before naruto could anko grabbed him and pulled him back into the bath. Naruto take a deep breath. Said anko Why? Asked naruto. Just do it if you want to live. said anko. but…

Anko! Said kurani. Sorry about this Naruto. Said anko as she slammed naruto's head underwater.

Hey i'm over here yelled anko. Kurenai,hana,and yugao. Walked over to anko. Anko whats with the bath? Asked kurenai. I got to stay clean. Said anko. Where's naruto. Said yugao cutting straight to the point. Why are asking? Asked anko. Listen anko cut the crap and tell us where he is or will have to assume the worse. Yelled yugao. What's the worse in this situation? Asked anko.

For you it's starts with R. said yugao. Naruto is in the cave taken a piss. Said anko Oh then you won't mind us waiting for him. Said kurenai. Nope, but it could take awhile he likes spending a lot of time alone. Lets just go to him said hana. Alright, anko don't move. Said yugao. Right when yugao was about to leave she saw bubbles coming from anko abdomen.

Yugao then plunged her hand in the bath and grabbed something. Anko what am i holding? Said yugao. Before anko could answer she pulled up and find out that what she was holding was naruto's hair. Naruto! said kurenai. What are you doing in anko bath. Asked hana. Anko put me in the bath with her. Said naruto while taking in deep breathes.

Can you please let go of my hair. Asked Naruto. Yugao Then dropped naruto. Anko you have a lot of explaining to do. Said kurenai. No you do. Said anko. What are talking about. said kurenai with a shake in her voice. Remember your little plan for naruto. Said anko What is she talking about kurenai sensei. said scared Naruto. Oh naruto, if it wasn't for this trip kurenai would've jumped you at your house and would've violated you. said anko

Kurenai that's disgusting. Said Hana. you have no to talk hana, you where going to jump naruto in the woods and fuck him. Said kurenai. Your all disgusting. Said yugao. You have no room either. Said hana. naruto if you hadn't gone with anko, yugao was going to sneak into your house while you were sleeping wake you up and threaten you with her sword so you would sleep with her.

fuck you hana, at least I don't sniff his clothing and used chop sticks. said yugao with a little bit of sass in her voice. hey at least I don't masturbate to him. said hana. your both out of line said kurenai. kurenai shut the fuck up. said anko. your the one who has fucking photos and a sex doll of him. said Anko. At least I don't have naked pictures of him from when he was a baby till now.

After that last statement all of them started arguing. Naruto looked down to see that his cuffs slipped off. Naruto quietly got out of the bath and grabbed his clothes and ran. Naruto is mine. said hana. I claimed him. Naruto is mine. said anko. Naruto will be with me. said kurenai. if any of you even think about touching him I will cut. said anko.

wait. said yugao. Why don't we just share Naruto. The all looked at each other and nodded. When anko turned around to grab naruto all she found was cuffs. And saw wet footprints on the ground. He ran. said anko. First one to get him gets to go first. Said hana as she ran off a head. With every following close behind

 **All right that's the end of this chapter. I will make the next chapter as soon as possible.** **Until next time. Any idea for the next chapter leave in the review box. Any questions or comments or concerns or new story ideas. Contact me at:** biobooks654


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The escape.

 **I don't own Naruto**

Deep in the forest.

NARUTO!NARUTO!NARUTO! Yelled hana. Yeah yell to him,i'm sure he'll come to the person that wants to rape him. Said anko sitting in a tree. Well you got any better ideas? Asked hana. Try using your nose dumbass. Said anko. I can't, he must of rubbed on something cause i can't smell him anymore. Said hana. What's your big your big plan. Asked hana. Oh my clones are looking for him.

On the other side of the forest.

Naruto is getting dressed. He's over here clones. Said clone anko. When Naruto heard this he jumped into a tree.

Naruto is over here somewhere. Said clone anko. Naruto if you come out now i'll be gentle. Naruto. Naruto! Yelled clone anko. Hey anko. Said naruto from a tree branch. Eat this. Said naruto as he threw a kunai at anko. When clone anko looked up, she couldn't move away in time and took a kunai to the forehead. Yes said naruto.

(gasp). what's wrong anko? Asked hana. Naruto killed one of my clones. Said anko with a chill going down her spine. Then the clone despawned. Damnit just a clone. Said naruto. After naruto hopped down, a 20 clones came through the bushes.

Hi naruto. said a clone in the back. You're coming with us. Said a clone in the front. Try me. said naruto as he pulled out a kunai. Oh we will. Said a clone in the front as she licked her lips. You don't scare me anko, not anymore. Said naruto as he tightened his grip.

Get him. said the clone in the back. All of the clones charged at naruto. In a blink of an eye naruto was behind them and five clones fell to the floor and despawned. Naruto then jumped up into the sky and came down and stab one clone in the head. Naruto then jumped down and cut 7 anko's in the stomach and threw it at one anko's eye.

Naruto then pulled out 3 ninja stars and took out 3 anko's. 2 anko's run at naruto and he jumps over both of them leaving them a paper bomb destroying both of them. Hey where's the last one. Said naruto. The last anko then jumps on top of naruto. You're coming with me. Said clone anko.

The clone anko then licked naruto's face.

before anko could pick up naruto she got a sword through the heart. Like i said before anko. Naruto is mine. Said yugao. After yugao said that anko's clone despawned. Once naruto saw yugao,he tried to crawl away,but yugao stepped on his back as she put her sword back in her sheath. Naruto the pushed off her foot and tried to jump away, but yugao just grabbed naruto by his shorts and threw him down to the floor.

Yugao then grab naruto and put naruto in a neck lock. Naruto you're coming with me. Said yugao. No i'm not. Said naruto. I'm not some item or piece of jewelry. Yeah but now you're mine. Said yugao. No. I'm. not. Said naruto growling. Naruto then bit yugao. Ow stop it naruto that hurts.

Naruto's teeth sank deep into her arm. Naruto stop it get off said yugao as she tried to pry off naruto. Naruto that fucking hurts let go. Naruto then went deeper. Yugao then fell back on her back and grabbed a stone.

Sorry about this naruto. She then hit naruto in the back of the head 7 times and the stone broke into pieces. Naruto please let go. Said yugao about to cry. Right next to her and on naruto and on her stomach was some much blood from her arm.

Out of nowhere kurenai tackled naruto making him let go of her arm. Kurenai then pinned naruto to the floor. Naruto calm down. Said kurenai. When kurenai looked at naruto's eyes she saw something she wish she hadn't. Naruto's eyes were red. Naruto then growled and bit kurenai right in her shoulder,causing blood to gush out. Kurenai tried to pull off naruto but he just kept biting harder and harder.

Yugao help me. Yelled kurenai. Then yugao kicked Naruto in the head 4 times. Naruto then let go and laid on the floor. Kurenai are you ok? Asked yugao. Are you ok? Asked kurenai. your gushing blood. Said kurenai. With no answer kurenai ripped off a piece of her dress and wrapped it around the wound. i'll be fine. Said kurenai. A second later anko and hana showed up.

Are you two alright? Asked hana. Yeah. said yugao. Hey you knocked out naruto. Said anko. Let's take him back to camp. Said hana as she approached naruto. Hana bent down to grab naruto but right when she touched him naruto punched hana right in the nose.

Hana went flying backwards. Hana are you ok? Asked anko. When anko got to hana her nose was bleeding. Hana then got up and looked angry. Naruto you got some nerve. Said hana.

Hana then ran and tried to punch naruto,but naruto caught it and twisted her arm. Hey let her go said anko as she ran at then picked up hana and threw her at anko. Hana landed on anko. Kurenai and yugao helped anko and hana up. Anko looked at naruto's red eyes and a shiver went down her spine. Naruto surrender there are 4 of us and one of you. Said yugao.

Do you think that i care how many of you there are? Asked naruto. Just 3 more bodies that will hit the ground. Said naruto. kurenai then launched forward to grab naruto, before she could get to him Naruto threw down smoke bombs causing a big cloud of smoke to appear. Kurenai came flying out of the cloud. When the smoke cleared naruto was still there smiling with his bloody teeth.

Yugao and kurenai then ran at naruto. Right when yugao drew her sword naruto launched forward and took yugao sword. And cut kurenai's leg making her fall down. Naruto then pulled out a kunai and held it to kurenai's throat and did the same with yugao except with her sword. Take a another step closer and i'll slit both of there throats. Said naruto with a serious look on his face

Naruto just surrender and we can talk. Said anko with a calm voice. Anko do you really think i believe any of your bullshit. As soon as i let them go your just going to take me back to the tent and rape me again. Naruto please let us go. Asked kurenai. Will let you leave. Said yugao. I don't need you to tell me that. My boss is almost to the gate. Well looks like i can leave. Said naruto. As he despawned. Both the kunai and the sword just dropped to the ground.

That wasn't naruto. Said kurenai. When he put up the smoke screen he must of made a clone and made it stay there so that way we would think it was him. Said yugao. Wait then where the real naruto. Asked hana. Didn't the clone say he was almost to the village gate. Said anko. Oh shit said the entire group. Come on we got to catch him. Said anko a she jump through trees. Everyone followed behind.

 **That's the end of that chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. Any question comments concerns and/or ideas. Put it in the review box. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own naruto**

Chapter 8

The beast

6 mile from the gate.

How could you let him get past you kurenai? Said was a giant cloud of smoke i couldn't see him. Said kurenai. Well he's not far. Said hana. Well let's get moving. Said yugao.

The group then move 3 times faster.

5 ½ miles away from the gate.

I'm almost there. Thought naruto. Naruto then stop. I have to make sure they don't catch up. Clone jutsu. A clone then appeared. Naruto then strapped on 3 paper bombs. Alright go very slow the girls will be here shortly when one of them grabs you activate the bombs. The clone noded and began running. Naruto then zoom past the clone.

Hey i think i see him. Said anko. I got him. said hana. Hana then grab the clone. (boom). Hana went flying then jumped up and caught her. Hana are you ok. Yea,but naruto really doesn't want us to find him. No kidding. Said yugao. Let's go,we're close. Said hana.

2 miles went by fast.

3 miles from the gate.

I'm almost there. Naruto stop this instant. Yell kurenai. Go to hell. Yelled naruto. Hana then leaped down from a tree in front of naruto, but that didn't stop naruto he just jumped and side kicked her. Right in the gut. get back here naruto. Yelled anko. Stop now. Yelled hana. Hana and anko then charged at naruto.

Naruto then jumped far forward and threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached. Stopping anko and hana. Now to stop yugao and kurenai. Yugao Then jump in front of naruto about to draw her sword, but naruto then launched forward and punched yugao in the stomach. And yugao went flying forward. Kurenai then launched forward and grab naruto's arm and naruto slammed kurenai on the floor. Naruto then bent down to kurenai's face. Follow me again,and i'll kill you. Said naruto.

Village hidden in the leaf.

Naruto then ran towards the gate. Naruto then made it to the gate. Naruto then walk through the gate with his serious face on. Well well well look who it is. Said kiba. Naruto kept walking. Hey demon i'm talking to you. Naruto then stopped and turned around. i thought you died on that trip. It would of been a huge favor for this village.

What did you call me. Asked naruto with an angry face on. I called you your . Naruto then walked up to him and picked him up by his neck. Listen here. I'm not a demon. You call me that again. I will use your spine as a pitching wedge and pitch your head.

He then threw kiba to the floor and walked away. When he got when he got to the central part of town. Everyone was staring at naruto. Murmurs in the crowed is all naruto could hear,but he understood what they were saying.

Hey sakura look,there's naruto. Said ino. What's his problem? Asked sakura. I don't know but i'm about to give him an attitude adjustment. Said ino as she picked up a rock. Hey naruto. Said ino as she threw the stone at naruto.

Naruto caught it without looking and crushed it. Making rock sand come out of his hand. Ino and sakura jumped backwards. Naruto then picked up a stone and threw it right next to ino hitting a corner of the wall breaking off a piece of the wall. Sakura and ino then ran away and everyone backed away from naruto.

Anko,kurenai, yugao ran through the gate, and saw kiba lying on the floor. Hana ran over to kiba. Are you ok. Yea i'm good. Naruto just caught me off guard. Said kiba. Wait you saw naruto. Asked anko. Kurenai! Yelled sakura and ino. What wrong girls. Naruto nearly took off ino's head. lead me to him.

Please don't make us go back to him. Girls me and anko will keep you safe. Anko come on. Alright. Said anko. They then ran through the village. And they asked everyone have they seen naruto. Hey are you looking for naruto. Said choji mucking down on some chips. Yes have you seen him said kurenai.

Yea he's headed toward the hokage's office. Why. we just need to talk with him. Girls go back to what you were doing. Anko and kurenai then ran toward the hokage's office. Let's follow them. Said ino.

Ino and sakura and choji went to the hokage's and anko went up the stairs and saw naruto walk into the hokage's office. Kurenai and anko busted into the hokage's office screaming don't listen to him. Anko is what naruto says true. Said the 3rd. Yes said naruto. Kurenai hana, and yugao were going to join her. Anko this is disgusting. How could you do something something like that to naruto.

Anko was to scared to speak. Ino and sakura and choji looked into the room. What are they talking about about? Whispered choji. I don't know. I don't know what you are talking anko obviously lying. Anko you raped naruto. What! Thought sakura and ino. And kurenai you were going to do the same. Well….. I don't want to hear it.

Hey what are you kids doing out here said yugao and hana as they picked them up and threw them into the room and walked in. aw glad you could join us yugao and hana. Wait so naruto anko raped you. Naruto then pushed ino for saying that. Then grabbed his kunai. Sakura then grabbed her kunai and tried to defend ino but got pushed over as well.

Anko then tried to grab naruto. Don't you dare touch him. said the third. Anko you are in a lot of trouble touching him will make it worse. Naruto bit yugao. Said hana. Out of self defense. And i'll do it again.

Kurenai and yugao pulled out a kunai. Anko and hana did the same. Naruto then grabbed sakura's kunai. And held both kunais tightly. get him yelled anko,kurenai,hana,and yugao.

 **Alright that's the end of that chapter and next chapter will have a fight scene. Any questions comments concerns and/or idea. Put it in the review box.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys i have been busy with some family stuff i needed to take care of that and it took forever but i'm back i hope you like this chapter.**

 **I don't own naruto**

Chapter 9

Defeat and prosecution

"Anko, kurenai, hana,yugao, Naruto, put down the kunai." yelle the 3rd.

Naruto then loosened his gripped and slowly dropped his hands. When anko saw this she charged forward at naruto. Naruto stepped out of the way causing anko to fly past him. When Anko turned around naruto punched her in the gut then punched her in the face making her fall backwards.

Kurenai and yago then ran at Naruto. When Kurenai was arms length away she reached for naruto. Naruto stabbed kurenai's arm and flipped her on the hokage's desk. Yugao reached for naruto but naruto threw a kunai at yugao mask making it fall off blinding yugao for a second. Naruto then grabbed yugao's hand and threw her in the window.

When you yugao hit the window she broke through it and was rolling off the roof. hana jumped out of the window and caught yugao. Hana was focusing a lot of chakra into her feet and was holding her there. Naruto then backed up and jumped through the window and tackled hana forcing her to fall off the roof. Yugao and hana landed on their feet. Naruto came down and cracked the ground.

Everyone then turned around to see yugao and Hana and Naruto. When he stood up he had two kunais in hand. "Give Up" yelled yugao as she drew her sword. Naruto started growling. Kurenai then hopped down from the building and grabbed naruto and held him bear hug style. Naruto then growled more and struggle and squirmed more "Anko grab the tranq."

Anko then leaped out of the building and land in front of naruto. Naruto started kicking at anko,but anko stabbed naruto in the neck with a tranquilizer and Naruto slowly fell asleep.

Kurenai then set him down. "Is he sleeping" asked hana. "i think."responded kurenai. "say Anko What did you stab him with." "Some orange liquid call arkahc fo ibuuyk" "Wait what" Hana then picked up the syringe. "Anko this says Chakra of kyuubi." "Oh shit" said Anko.

When they looked over at naruto an orange circle made of chakra started spinning around him Naruto then got up looking very pissed. His eyes were solid red and long fangs appeared out of his mouth with 3 tails appearing. "Naruto?" said anko. Naruto then turned around and launched at anko and bit her in the neck. Anko was screaming at the top of her lungs and was gushing blood. Yugao ran drew her sword and struck naruto arouss naruto's back.

When she did this the sword broke in have. Naruto looked up with a moth covered in blood and punched yugao right in her gut sending her flying into a wall when she hit the wall it cracked from top to bottom. Kurenai then tried to jump on naruto but his tails hit her to the ground and naruto stomped her into the ground. Hana then tried to run away but naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it at hana while it was flying it was burning up and was covered in the orange cloak. It her right in the back sending flying forward and rolling away.

Everyone in the crowd slowly backed away. Naruto then slowly calmed down and soon was back to normal and shortly after he passed out. The jounin then came to arrest naruto but were given new orders to arrest anko,kurenai,yugao,and hana.

Naruto and anko were was carried to the hospital and stayed there for 2 weeks. He sat there for two weeks because the nurses and the doctors were afraid to even go near naruto's room even if he was out cold. After naruto got out the hospital he had to go to the court case

Court house.

"Anko Mitarashi." said the 3rd. You are accused of raping Naruto Uzumaki. How does the defendant find themselves"I want to say not guilty but it felt so good" said anko. Anko you are found guilty. i sentence you to 10 years in prison.

"Kurenai yuhi." Said the 3rd. "You and hana inuzuka and yugao uzuki are accused of attempt at rape of naruto uzumaki." How do the defendant find themselves. "Guilty" said all of them. I sentence you all to 10 years.

"What does naruto get sentence to?" asked hana. "Naruto doesn't get a sentence." "WHAT!" "Naruto is a "victim he didn't do nothing wrong." "He bit me me!" yelled yugao. "Out of self defense." the jounins came to take away anko,hana,kurenai,yugao away while they were walking away anko saw where naruto was sitting.

When he wasn't looking anko jumped out of line and tackled naruto and started french kissing him while caressing his hair. One of the jounins picked her and hit her in the gut and made her keep walking. "Worth….it." said anko trying to regain breath.

 **Well guys that's it i will make the next chapter a soon as possible but i need some ideas so post your idea in the comments in the review box and i will make the next chapter soon any comments questions concerns/ideas leave them in the review box. Now take them away.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys i know i have been stagnating on make new chapters which is why my new year resolution is to bring you guys more content more often. I hope you enjoy and happy new year!**

 **I don't own naruto**

Chapter 10

escape

Prison bus.

"So what are you in for?" asked the lady who was sitting behind anko. Anko turned around and smiled.

"Pedophila…" respond anko. So is kurenai the redheaded one, anna the one sniffing the seats, and yugao the silent one and me anko.

"Wait so all of you are in for the same thing?" anko nodded. "So who was it,if you don't mind me asking?.

"Naruto uzumaki." said all for women. The lady behind anko shook her head and starting to giggle.

"Well i'm Mirra and i'm in for stealing"

"What you steal?" asked anna.

"Some diamonds and rubies and gold." "well someone must of snitched and well now i'm here.

"Quiet ladies we're here. Yelled the prison guard. When the bus stopped the bus was at a large metal building. The guard brought everyone off the bus and brought them inside. After everyone made it inside they searched everybody and when the searched anko she moaned every time they touched her.

Soon afterwards they received a uniform and a cell. Somehow anna,yugao,kurenai,anko all got the same cell. Somehow yugao got a hold of a pic of naruto. Every night you'd hear her masturbating and yell naruto's name. 3 months have past and all of them are going insane.

"Naruto….Naruto…..Naruto...Naruto,naruto,Naruto." moaned yugao.

"YUGAO!Will you please stop masturbaiting to him for one day?!" yelled kurenai.

I will as soon as you stop stealing the pic of him for you to use!" responded yugao.

"Will both of you stop arguing like fucking 2 year olds!" "yea we all miss naruto and all of us want him but arguing isn't bringing him to us!" yelled anko.

"Kurenai, anna,yugao,anko you have a visitor." "some guy named iruka and a kid named naruto."

Visitors rooms.

When the ladies reached the visitors rooms as soon as they saw naruto

They started to quiver, until they saw that 2 guards in front of naruto. They were both were men. "Why are they both men is naruto traumatised from us?" asked anko kidding around. Iruka shook his yes. Anko cheek turned red and regretted what she said.

"Naruto was scared when 2 female guards tried to bring him here." oh and these are for you anko" said iruka handing anko a bouquet of flowers.

"Iruka is that really appropriate, handing the lady who molested me a bouquet of flowers." "what's next you going to bail her out and let her do it again?" i should've killed you when i had the chance anko." yelled naruto.

"Naruto why don't you just stay there quietly" "Anko i know you were framed, i know you wouldn't do some like this." said iruka.

"No i did it. 6 times to be exact,and i enjoyed every moment of it." responded anko.

Iruka's eyes widened and he fell to the floor and fainted. "Hey naruto stop hiding from us and come over to us." "don't worry we won't bite." said kurenai.

"Yea but you will rape." said naruto. Kurenai tried to grab naruto but the 2 guards stopped kurenai and pushed her away.

"All right time's up time to go" said guard 1. The ladies went back to their cells. While anko was sniffing the flowers she found a key and put it in her bra.

9:00 p.m.

Anko woke up anna,yuga, kurenai. "Guys i have keys to all the doors including naruto's busting out of here. The girls nodded and anko unlocked there cells. "Shadow cloak jutsu." whispered anko and a show appeared over all of them. After about an hour they made to the the door and unlocked it and headed towards the gate. After running and jumping over all the gates they headed towards the hidden leaf.

6 hours later.

"Alright we're here, remember our agreement all of us get naruto for an hour." they all nodded and snuck into the hidden leaf and headed towards naruto's place. When they reached his apartment his lights were off and anko unlocked his door and went to his room. When she walked in she jumped on his bed but naruto wasn't there. All the girls looked around his apartment for an hour.

"Where is he anko?" asked kurenai. Anko shrugged her shoulders and all the ladies headed towards the door. Right when anko reached for the doorknob, the door swung open and naruto walked right into anko's breast. Naruto looked up to see a smiling anko and dropped his bags and ran the other direction. Somehow anko got in front of him and grabbed him kurenai grabbed his legs anna grabbed an arm and yugao grabbed the other arm and anko reached into her pants and pulled out a bottle of chloroform don't and ripped off apart of her shirt and poured the liquid on the cloth and put it over naruto's face and he slowly stopped moving.

The ladies then put naruto down on the floor. "Where can take him?" asked kurenai

"To the camping area where me and naruto were" replied anko. All the ladies shook their heads yes. Yugao put naruto on her back and they snuck out of village and headed towards the camping area.

 **Alright guys that's it for today please favorite and if you any questions, comments, concerns and/or ideas leave them in the review box i hope you a great new years.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own naruto**

Chapter 11

Deja vu

"Can one of you carry him,he is very heavy." complained yugao.

"Yugao we are almost there it's just like 2 more miles." said kurenai looking like she was about to pass out.

"I'm not carrying him 2 more miles,I still need energy to fuck him goddamnit." yelled yugao.

Before kurenai could yell back at her, naruto began to wake up. Once naruto was aware of the situation he hit yugao in the back of the neck, and hopped of off yugao's back as she fell to the ground "Crap he's awake." yelled anko. Naruto put his hands up ready to fight, but couldn't keep his balance. Naruto looked like crap and could barely keep his eyes open it looked like he was about to pass out.

All the girls formed a circle to around him. They slowly approached him to make sure he wouldn't burst out and attack. Yugao leaped forward and pushed him to the ground. Naruto got up on one knee and tried to get up, but hana leaped forward and kneed him in his nose causing him to fall on his back and grip his nose"That's for breaking mine 3 months ago"

Naruto tried to lean forward to get himself up, but about halfway up kurenai came forward and kicked him in the face. Naruto fell to the ground, but would not give he could get back up and fight anko came forward and punched him in the face. Naruto laid on the ground unconscious. Hana grabbed him and threw him on her back and they continued to walk. Once they reached the rape site the girls looked for a place to put naruto.

"Hey why don't we put him in the cave he tried to hide in?" asked anko.

"wasn't that the place he hod after putting that flower in your ass?" asked yugao

"I don't want to talk about!" yelled anko as she stormed off to the cave.

The girls followed anko to the cave. Once they had arrived at the cave Hana walked inside and threw naruto inside of the cave. She exited the cave and put the seals on the cave entrance. All the girls came together and focused their energy together causing a bearer to appear and that they could enter and naruto could not.

"So who's going first?" asked yugao.

"I am" stated kurenai.

"Bitch the hell no your not i am" yelled hana.

"who fuck do you think you people are i'm going first." yelled yugao.

Anko just ignored them and quickly ran to the tent back at the camp site and grabbed her bag and brought it out. When she arrived back she pulled out four names on sticks. Anko walked over to the agreement and told them all to shut up as she handed each of them a stick and told all of them to throw them to see who could go the farthest. They all threw them and anko checked all of them. The order went: Hana,yugao anko,kurenai. Yugao made a mad face and stormed off.

Hana went into the cave to find naruto still passed. Hana planted four wooden post into the ground and tied chains to each of them. She then pulled naruto's jacket,shirt and pants off. After striping him naked she grabbed each chain form the poles and put a chain on both arms and legs. She then looked over naruto's naked body and smiled as she licked her lips.

She then kicked naruto in the gut as hard as she could waking him up. Naruto looked around in a panic. He then realized he was naked and hana was watching him. Hana slowly walked over to him and began to undo her shirt. "Please no…." said naruto weakly.

"oh naruto you better get comfortable cause you're gonna be here a while" said hana as she smiled an evil smile.

 **Well guys that's it for this chapter. I decided to have each girl have a chapter with naruto. If you have any comments, questions, suggestions,ideas or concerns put them in the review box and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't forget to check out my original story forced delinquent love. I will see you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto**

 **Anko has her way**

 **Cheaper 12**

 **Dog in the heat.**

Hana stared deviantly at naruto's naked body. She licked her lips and smiled. Her pussy already soaking her panties. Naruto looked up at her as he attempted to break the chains off. "give it up Naruto. You're my bitch until I'm satisfied." said Hana slowly remove her tank top revealing her sports bra. "I haven't been able to wear something comfortable for awhile because you put us in that God forsaken prison.

I hadn't been able to do my laundry in awhile so I guess you're going to half to get used to the smell!" naruto's eyed widened as he saw her white sports bra. It no longer looked white because of sweat dirt and other bodily fluids. Hana then dropped her pants revealing that her panties were the same. Hana quickly threw off her undergarments and approached Naruto. Naruto's nosed burned from the horrible smell of her.

She reeked of sweat and funk, but she could not smell it because of Naruto punching her nose before. Hana the got down on all fours and went up next to Naruto. She went close to Naruto's face and locked it. She then steppes one foot over Naruto and exposed her pussy and asshole to Naruto's face letting off heat like a radiator, but smelled like a cattle farm.

Naruto felt as though he was going to throw up but before he could Hana backed into Naruto's face pushing his face down. She rubbed his face back and forth, up and down. Naruto really felt like a shit head. He felt like he was in hell and wish someone would save him. While Naruto was deep and gross pussy Hana grabbed Naruto's thick cock and stroked it furiously. "you think you break my nose and get away with it I'll show you, you little shit."

Hana then stuck Naruto's dick in her mouth and began to blow him. She went up and down violently, practically swallowing Naruto. She remove Naruto's dick from her mouth and ran her tongue up and down it like a lollipop. Naruto throwing up in his mouth hoping it stops soon. She then removed her pussy from Naruto's face and got off of him.

She then stood over his dick and smiled like a madwoman. Without warning she dropped down on top of Naruto just for sure pleasure of hurting him. She then grabbed his dick and rubbed her clit. She moaned softly and began to laugh. "I've waited long for this" she then spat on her hand and rubbed Naruto's penis and began to insert it into her. Naruto began to kick and scream hoping to knock her off of him.

She then reached forward and put her hand over Naruto's forehead and shoved it to the ground. " quick wining you little bitch" said Hana smirking. Naruto's eyes filled with tear without making any noise. Hana quickly went up and down on Naruto fast let and harder to make sure he suffered bit Naruto made no noise or moved at all he just stared upward. Hana quickly slammed as hard as possible on Naruto to make him react but nothing.

Naruto tried to reach forward and plead one last time for them to stop but no use. She went as hard a possible and as fast a possible. She quickly began to bruise Naruto's hips. Naruto weased over and over again as she hit down hard. With one last strike downward he came and so did she felt like a kid on Christmas morning or person on their birthday. She was finally satisfied. That satisfaction quickly turned into sorrow once she notice Naruto gave up fighting her l. She realized he was broken mentality. He probably didn't have much left in him. She quickly got off of him and looked at him in horror. He went pale and did not move and that escaped his lips were why. Hana quickly got dressed and left the cave.

"oh done already" said anko. Hana looked over to anko and looked like he's had seen a ghost. Ignoring her yugao got up and cracked her back and knuckles.

"Welp my turn" said yugao with glee. She then marched over to the cave. Hana sat down next to the fire they made. She felt like a monster ignoring his schema and shouts for her to stop. She finally realized her wrong. Yugao on the other hand didn't.

 **CLIFFHANGER !**

 **Sorry had to cut it off early hear I will make the next chapter ASAP but I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you have and comments, questions, concerns or ideas pm me or put the in the review box. Next up yugao**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anko has her way**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Final pt 1**

Yugao walked into the cave to see naruto wasn't moving. "So now you don't want to move" Said Yugao as she put her foot on naruto's chest. Yugao smiled at naruto's unresponsiveness. She grabbed the bottom of shirt and lifted it over her head revealing her perky tits. She dropped down to her knees to get a closer look at naruto's body. " you could at least try and move" naruto didn't respond.

Yugao then reached forward and grabbed naruto's dick. Naruto still didn't respond. She frowned and got a little angry. Yoguo then pulled his skin back rubbed the head of naruto's dick. Naruto still didn't respond.

Yugao stood up and looked at naruto's face to see he still wasn't moving. Yugao kicked naruto in his side he still didn't move a muscle. " I'll make sure you feel this." Said Yugao as she began to unbuckle her belt. Yugao let he pants drop to the floor.

She quickly dropped to all fours in front of naruto's dick. She then began to rubbed naruto's dick. She looked at naruto's eyes to see he still was unresponsive. " i know you're Alive naruto so playing dead won't save you!" Said Yugao. She then rubbed his dick hard. She pulled his skin as hard as she could to make sure he would feel it.

She then put his dick in her mouth and licked around the head of his dick. She lunges forward to deep throat it making her gag. She saw the at naruto still wasn't moving. Yugao then softly but down on naruto's dick. " don't make bite you. Naruto!" Said Yugao. With no response Yugao slowly but harder while still sucking his dick.

She went faster and harder than ever before. Naruto slightly moved as he came in the back of her throat. Yugao spit narrow dick out and swallowed the rest of of his cum. She quickly licked the leftover that were on his dick. Looked at naruto's face to see he didn't react at all.

Yugao gritted her teeth. She stood up and squared over naruto's faces. Yugao then took her pointer and middle finger and put it in between opened her pussy lips. Without hesitation she took her other hand and stuck her index finger inside. She moaned softly.

She then stick her middle finger inside next. She moaned even loader. She rubbed her inside her wet pussy letting the juices drip down on top of naruto's neck and face. Yugao felt that she was about to cum. She drop to her knees and rubbed harder.

Right before she came she sat on top of naruto's face letting hem flow into his mouth. she scored off his face to see that he still had no reaction and only a blank stair. Yugao got off of her knees and stood over naruto's dick. She looked down at his dick and spit on it and rubbed her saliva all over it. " you know naruto very few men have been allowed inside of me. So you should feel very honored that I'm letting you of all people in me." Said Yugao smiling.

Yugao then slowly squatted down over naruto's dick. She grabbed his swollen member and rubbed her clit back and forth. She then shoved narrow dick inside of her pussy and slowly went down. She rubbed the first few inches of his dick with her lips. She loved every second of it naruto didn't.

He couldn't feel pleasure anymore. It all felt the same to him. It felt like he was being suffocated by all these women. He felt weak, useless, and hollow. He never knew people could be so horrible. He didn't understand why it had to be him. It was bad enough that he couldn't do anything he wanted in the village. Now he really felt like he had nothing.

Yugao dropped down on top of naruto's dick and began to ride him. She moaned loudly as she went up and down on naruto's long shaft. She held back her moans to not distrust anko and kurenai. Yugao felt like screaming to the top of her lungs from the please she felt. Naruto felt like he was about to cum but couldn't even enjoy it.

Naruto shot inside of Yugao and she came all over naruto's abdomen. Naruto wanted to die, he always felt like nobody cared about him and now he knows it for sure. " are you serious just going to let them do that to you?" Said a deep scratchy voice.

"Who's….there?" Asked naruto. Naruto looked up to see he was in a room with a huge gate in front of him. He looked up to see a large orange eye staining him down. " kyuubi?" Asked naruto"

" who else would it be? Why are you letting them do this horrible act to you!" Asked kyuubi.

" I...don't have a choice….they're too strong" Said naruto weakly.

" this is killing you boy. And remember if you die I die. So you better get out of this quickly."?said kyuubi weakly.

" how?" Asked naruto.

" I have a plan but I need your help boy" Said kyuubi." Naruto shook his head yes immediately. " I will need to have full control over your body." Naruto's hook his head yes ignoring the risk. " I will have to slow your heart for a few minutes so they think you're dead. As soon as you feel your heart speed up run as fast as you can."

" ok fine but what do I have to do?" Asked naruto. Kyuubi laughed.

" all you have to do is weaken the seal. Said kyuubi pointing to the the seal on the gate. Naruto stood up and grabbed the bottom of the seal. Naruto tore the bottom half of the seal off. As soon as he did kyuubi laughed and the room began to shake.

Naruto snapped out of it. Naruto began to feel cold. He felt his heart slowing down. Naruto eyes rolled back and he stopped moving fully. Yugao Grabbed her pants and began to put them back on.

As she pulled up her pants she saw naruto's eyes were pale. Yugao screamed. She grabbed her shirt and ran out of the cave.

" ANKO!"yelled Yugao. Anko woke up from her sleep and sat up. " he's dead!" Anko then woke up kurenai and stood up Hana ran inside the cave and anko followed behind her. They were both in shock as they stared at the pail naruto.

" I told you he couldn't take much more. I told you anko we needed stop this." Said Hana panicking

" ok don't panic. He might not be dead. I'll check his pulse." Said anko as she slowly approached naruto's body. Anko Bent down and put 2 fingers on the right side of naruto's neck. "Shit!" Yelled anko as she let go of naruto's neck.

" anko what the hell are are we going to do" Said kurenai beginning to panic. Anko shrugged her shoulders " I didn't even get my turn!"

" Are you serious right now?!" Said Hana. " naruto is dead and all you can think about is getting fucked?" Kurenai blushed and looked down. " what are we going to do about naruto we can't leave him here his body has our dna all over it.

" we need to get rid of the body, the Anbu probably have noticed that he has disappeared and will be looking for him soon." Said Yugao.

"Ok kurenai go and the bucket of water from the campsite. Hana grab go clean his clothes and me and Yugao will get rid of the chains." Said anko. Without hesitation everyone began to do there tasks. Kurenai came back from the campsite with the water and tag. She brought it into the cave and began to clean naruto. Hana scrubbed his clothes as clean as she could get them.

Yugao and anko unchained naruto and picked up the chains. Yugao grabbed them and ran out the cave and and ran down to a river bank. Yugao then threw them into the river and ran back to the cave. Kurenai dried naruto off and began to dress him. Anko then put on gloves and grabbed naruto's shoulders.

Hana grabbed naruto a ankles and left the cave Yugao and kurenai followed. The group walked deep into the forest and put naruto on ground. They all stared at him and felt guilty about what they did. Yugao got down on her knees next to naruto and put her hand his head and rubbed his hair.

" Yugao stop it" Said anko. Yugao continued to rub his hair. "Yugao we don't have to time for this" Said anko as she grabbed Yugao's arm. Yugao snatched her hand away from anko and turned towards her.

" I may have done this to him anko but is still feel sorry for it. Unlike you anko, you did this to him you broke him and I guess his body couldn't take it. You wouldn't know would you?!" Said Yugao with tears in her eyes. Yugao grabbed a kunai from naruto's pouch.

" what are you doing Yugao?" Asked kurenai.

" we can't just leave his body here, nobody is going to believe he just dropped dead in the middle of a forest. We have to make it look like he was killed by a kunai."

Said Yugao getting ready to stab him. Yugao then swung the kunai down as hard as she could down at him. Everyone looked away as they heard the piercing sound. Once they looked back their eyes widened at what they saw. Yugao did Satan him but not in the gut.

As she tried to stab him naruto threw his hand up and took a kunai to the hand. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Yugao. Naruto's eyes were dark red. Naruto immediately kicked Yugao in the face and hopped to his feet. Yugao tried to crawl away but before she could naruto grabbed her shirt and pulled her to his stomach and rapping his arm around her neck.

Everyone took a step back away from naruto. Naruto smiled devilish as they backed away from him. Naruto looked down at his hand to see the kunai was still stuck through his hand. Naruto bent down and ripped it out with his teeth. Leaving his hand bleeding. He grabbed it out of his mouth put it to Yugao's neck.

"Naruto put down the kunai." Said anko .

Naruto looked at her and laughed.

" or what….you going to rape me?" Said naruto with a devilish smile.

Yugao has tears in her eyes. She looked like she was going to piss her pants.

"Naruto.. I know what I did to you was wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive me or any of us but I'm begging you please...please naruto don't kill me." Said Yugao beginning to cry.

" it's funny how you think please change anything. Just like you I begged for you and everyone to stop, I said please hundreds of times but you didn't care. So why should I." As naruto said that he dragged his kunai across neck. Yugao eyes widen as she put her hands over her neck. Yugao fell for the floor. Naruto looked up at anko. And righted his grip.

"RUN!" Yelled anko as her and the group turned and ran as fast as they could. Naruto ran after them them. Naruto in an instant dropped to all fours and an orange field of chakra formed around him causing 2 tails to appear. Naruto chased them down like fox hunting a rabbit. He didn't care about Yugao or Hana or kurenai. All he wanted was to kill anko for cussing this madness. Naruto had caught up enough to strike even more fear in their hearts. Hana quickly turned around and kicked naruto causing him to flip backwards and recover.

"Go ahead anko I'll hold naruto." Said Hana taking out a kunai. Anko and kurenai ran ahead leaving hana behind. Naruto growled and circled around hana. Hana began to circle as well. " I've tamed more violent animals then you naruto. I have no problems treating like that." Naruto growled even louder.

Naruto lunge forward scratching her across her face. Hana grabbed her face covering her wound. Naruto began to lunge again but before he could hana dodge his attack and pushed him in the gut winding him. Hana quickly went behind him and put him in the head lock. Naruto fought against it violently.

Hana tighted the lock suffocating naruto. Naruto's eyes then flowed a bright red. Naruto looked down at Hana's arm and bit in to her arm. Hana immediately screamed in pain. Hana quickly let go of naruto and grabbed her arm.

Naruto then grabbed Hana's head and dragged her over to a tree. Naruto slammed hana head against the tree. Naruto the began to punch her face over and over again leaving her face bruised. Right before naruto could finish her off he heard footsteps. Naruto's he threw down some smoke bombs and dropped down to the ground hiding in the grass.

He peeked his head up to see kurenai looking around the smoke. He quickly dashed pst her. Kurenai looked around trying to find hana. As she looked around she could see naruto's red eyes disappearing in the smoke. As she looked around she heard Hana groan and call her name she quickly ran through the smoke and found Hana leaning against a tree, he face barely recognizable. Hana was trying to mumble something but kurenai couldn't make it out.

Naruto's red eyes appeared above her as some of the smoke thinned. Hana pointed up at the tree. Kurenai looks up to see naruto hanging upside down in a tree. Kurenai slowly grabbed a kunai out of her holster. Before she could naruto lunged downward at her.

As anko walked down the road she heard kurenai scream and then silence. Anko the began to run towards the the hidden leaf. Naruto began to run towards the village as well.

As anko tan she could feel naruto's chakra and how it was getting worse and closer. Anko ran full speed hoping she could get to the village before he could get her. Anko looked forward to see that the village was far. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her she looked behind her to see naruto was nowhere in sight. Anko kept moving towards the village. "ANKO" Yelled naruto at the top of his lungs. Anko turned around today we naruto was coming at her like a bull. Anko rushes towards the village with naruto gaining fast.

" CLOSE THE GATE!" Yelled anko as she got closer to the gate. A guard standing on the wall noticed her running at the gate. "CLOSE THE GATE!" The guard quickly jumped and warned the guard. They both grabbed other guards and began to close the gate of the hidden leaf. Anko dashes inside and slid past the guards.

She immediately recovered and held push the door close. Naruto saw this as he ran at the gate. As soon as the gate was closed naruto jumped as high as he could and lunged forward into the gate creating a huge hole in the gate. Naruto smacked down on the ground and stood up and stared down had kurenai's kunai in his arm but it didn't seem to bother him.

The guards backed away after swing naruto's 2 tails. Naruto took one step forward anko took one back. Before anko or naruto could say anything the anbu jumped in the middle of both of them. The anbu drew their swords and stood surrounded naruto.

"Naruto uzumaki Stand down!" Yelled one of anbu. Naruto chuckled st this and looked at anko.

" I'm only here for anko. So get out of my way." Said. Naruto as his chakra intensified.

" naruto if you do not stand down right now we will have to take action." Said one of the anbu.

" how about you get the fuck out of my way before I make you." Said naruto as he got even more mad. Before any spoke anko turned around and tried to run. Naruto ripped he kunai out of his arm and threw it at anko causing her to fall. Naruto the ran forward straight at the anbu. The anbu raised their guard for the attack.

 **CLIFF HANGER!**

—

 **Well guys that's the end for part one of the final I will let the best review idea be the final part and I will be giving credit to those ideas. If you have any comments, questions, ideas, or concerns put them in the review box or pm with an idea.**


	14. Chapter 14

**For those who have enjoyed the story thus far I thank you. This was my first fanfic and I'm glad so many people enjoyed it. I remember in the first chapter how shitty the writing was, but people still stayed around to read it. From 2016 till now I've become a better writer. Please enjoy the last chapter of Anko has her way.**

 **Idea by natertatertot.**

 **Anko has her way**

 **Final pt2**

The front gate of the village filled with smoke. People of the leaf quickly fled away from the smoke and destruction. The anbu were gathering everyone they could and taking them to a safe zone. As the anbu gathered the injured and citizens the anbu looked for anko and naruto. The anbu looked through the evacuated parts of the city.

 **Evacuated shopping district.**

Anko quickly limped down the road of the empty shopping district. Anko looked all around her in fear. Anko leaned against the closest wall she could get to. Anko gripped her leg in pain. She remembered how naruto threw a kunai at her.

Anko was bleeding badly;she wouldn't be able to go on if she find something to stop the bleeding. Anko fell to floor in pain as she held her wound as tight as she could. Anko closed her eyes as she breathed heavily.

"ANKO!" Yelled someone. Anko opened her eyes and looked around. Anko looked down the road to see a shadowy figure. Anko looked close to see 2 tails to appear right behind the figure. Anko quickly got up and began to limp away again.

"ANKO!" The voice was getting louder and closer. Anko quickly dipped into a store and sat down behind a counter. Anko's heart practically beat out of her chest. Anko looked around her to try to find anything she could to bind her wound with. Anko looked over to the side of her to find a first aid kit.

Anko quickly opened it and grabbed the needle and bandages. As anko took the needle and thread to begin feeding the thread through the needle she was interrupted by a loud stomping. Anko peaked around the counter to see naruto was walking right in front of the store. Anko looked at the floor to see there was a slight blood trail leading to the door. Anko quickly turned back around and began feeding the needle.

Once the needle and thread was prepared anko set it to the side and reached into her jacket pocket. Anko pulled out a flask and took a big swig and then poured the rest on her leg. Anko tightens her first in pain but tried her hardest to not make a noise. Anko then grabbed her needle and thread and put it to her leg. She quickly pushed it through the top of her wound.

Anko covered her mouth as she held in her screams; as she began to give herself stitches. Anko checked if naruto was still there. Naruto eyes were still a very bright and glowing red. He looked around the area to see if Anko was there. Anko sat still as she possibly could.

Anko pulled the needle through her skin and pulled until the end of the thread connected. Anko breathed heavily as she placed the needle under the last stitch. Anko looked behind her again to see. Naruto was making his way away from the store. Anko sighed in relief and contained to stitch herself up.

Once Anko had finished stitching herself she covered her wound in bandages. Anko quickly stood up and looked over at the window to see nobody was there. Anko limped over to the door and slightly opened it. She looked left to right to see that the road was clear. Anko opened the door fully and limped out of the store.

Anko limped into the street and looked around as she leaned Ike's around she noticed a shadow next hers. Anko immediately turned around to see naruto on top of the store eyes glowing red. Naruto jumped over anko and landed in front of her on all fours. Naruto stares into anko a eyes as he growled at her. Anko slowly backed up breathing heavily.

Anko saw how violent naruto had become. She knew that he became a beast. As Anko backed away she tripped and fell on her back. Naruto growled even louder as anko tried to scoot away. Naruto quickly jumped on top of her pinning her to the floor.

Anko looked like she was going to piss her pants. Naruto drew his hand back ready to strike anko across her throat with his his claws. "NARUTO WAIT!" Yelled anko as she looked away. Naruto held his hand back. "Naruto i know you're mad at me for what I did to you, but I have a reason why." Naruto Loosened his grip on anko and let her speak. "Naruto I did this to you because…." anko swallowed her pride and looked naruto in the eye. " Naruto, I love you" Said anko. Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Said naruto.

"Naruto I love you more than anything in the world I've loved you every since I first saw you and I never been able to take my eyes off of you" Said anko with tears in her eyes. "I would never do something like that if I didn't love you" Said anko "could you ever forgive me?" Asked anko.

Naruto's eye glowed red and he gripped tightly on anko a shoulder. " you don't know what love is bitch!" Said naruto as she scratched anko across the face. Naruto then drew his hand back to scratch her again but before he could out of nowhere a kunai hit naruto's hand pushing him off of anko. Anko looked up to see it was iruka. Iruka quickly grabbed anko and and pulled her away from naruto.

Iruka quickly picked up anko and jumped up to the building above the market. Iruka set anko down and checked on her cheek. " what happened down there" Asked iruka.

" I told naruto the truth" Said anko. Naruto jumped up to the building. He looked even worse. Iruka brought out a kunai and held up while he stood in front of anko. Anko knee she wouldn't be able to get away with iruka. "Naruto" this is iruka's fault" naruto looks at her. "He gave me the keys to escape and find you." He looked back at iruka.

"Anko what the hell are you doing" Said iruka. Naruto began to growl at iruka as he backed him into a corner. "Get away from me Naruto!" Naruto then tackled iruka through the roof exit. Anko heard them fall down the stairs and heard iruka scream. He slowly stop screaming. Anko took out a kunai and stood up.

"Iruka…..?" She then heard slow steps come up the stairs. Naruto slowly left out of the exit covered in blood and holding iruka's kunai in his mouth. Naruto growled at Anko and slowly backed away towards the edge of the building. Naruto then lunges at Anko. Anko punched him back and pinned him to the ground. "Even after all of this you still can't get me off of you naruto" she laughs at him. She grabbed her kunai and held it up to the sky. "Bye bye naruto" slams knife down as hard as she could. naruto uses his free hand to hold her hand back but his power is fading. "You've cause me enough trouble you little fox brat" naruto's is slowly kissing the battle "you couldn't just keep your mouth shut and enjoy what I did with you!" The kunai is right above naruto's chest.

"Any last words" Said anko as the kunai begins to slice at naruto's chest naruto growled.

"Yea! Fuck you!" Naruto then lunged forward and bit anko's neck. Anko screamed to the top of her lungs. Naruto felt the kunai slightly sink into his chest. He bit as hard a he could from being in pain. Anko's grip weakened. Naruto kicked Anko off of him. Anko o flew back grabbing her neck. Naruto pulled the kunai out of his chest and threw it away. Naruto grabbed his chest out of pain. Anko then grabbed naruto foot. Naruto looked up to Anko still bleeding badly.

"Naruto…...i'll…...see you….in hell" Anko then let go of naruto's leg and laid still. Naruto realize he an artery and Anko bleed to death. naruto realized that he wasn't doing so good either he was bleeding badly and knew that if he didn't get help soon he would die as well. Naruto slowly shut his eyes "please not like this….. I want to become homage one day…..I want to become the greatest ninja…I want to….live" naruto then closed his eyes and laid back. "Not like this" just as he said that he started to feel himself being dragged. He slightly opened his eyes to find hinata pulling him.

"Hinata what are you doing" Said naruto as he looked at hinata with confusion.

"I'm taking to the hospital" Said hinata "biobooks said if I save your life he'd write a fanfiction for us" she smiles. Naruto passed out and hinata dragged him to the hospital. Naruto woke up in pain and looked around him. He found her well balloons and gifts from everyone. He found a purple envelope on his lap. He grabbed it and ripped it open. It was a card.

"Sorry for putting you through hell naruto. My fans really enjoy my work and enjoy them liking it. So I'm terribly sorry to tell you I owe hinata a fanfic. And any other recommendations I get from people to do. But hey look on the bright side you survived and everyone is going to read the story and enjoy it. Enjoy your rest of your relax time I still have to finish you with kin kurenai and maybe ayame I haven't decided yet. But if you could survive my horrible first chapters and put up with my writing uptill now I think you'll survive. Maybe. Who knows maybe I'll switch it up and you'll get a love story, or a silly one. We'll see. Greatest wishes Biobooks."

Naruto drops card to the ground. "Fuck you biobooks"

 **Hello my dear fans. Thank you for reading my fanfics. I can't believe I started this shit in 2016 and y'all still enjoy it. I'm sorry for taking forever I've been stuck with stuff irl and huge shout out to my boy natertatertot. He does help with some of my stories when I have writers block he has been a huge supporter for me and I'm glad I have a number 1 fan do go check him out. So who should I do next now that anko is dead. Sorry Anko. Pm or put it In the review and tell me how you want it to be written like how I write them or something else. I thank you for staying this long my fans. 2016-2018**


End file.
